Développement sous un arbre
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Kaworu attends toujours que son ami commence à ressentir des sentiments et agir pour son propre bien. Celui-ci semble enfin à bouger de part son absence et son regard en pleine réflexion.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Neon Genesis Evangelion ne m'appartiennent pas,je fait que les emprunter à l'auteur sans qu'il le sache.

OoOoOoOoO

Avoir un autre garçon de son âge comme ami proche ça réglait pas mal de soucis psychologiques du Shinji Hikari, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et très renfermé sur lui-même. Les gens le proche de ce garçon remarquaient un changement ainsi qu'une ouverture à l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui ce même garçon semblait pensif comme perdu dans ses pensées même avec son ami Nagisa Kaworu, un adolescent aux cheveux gris et yeux rouges. Intrigue ce dernier s'arrêtait de parler à son ami pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête Shinji ?

-Tu te souviens ce que m'as dit dans le bain ? »

Nagisa repensait à ce fameux moment ainsi qu'au mot qu'il avait dit. Il souriait à l'idée que son ami avait réfléchi à sa fameuse déclaration.

« Je m'en souviens très bien.

-Tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai menti ?

-Je ne pense pas. »

Shinji replongeait dans un flot de pensées avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues, son ami attendait patiemment qu'il aille fini ses réfections en s'appuyant contre le mur en brique. Rien ne perturberait les pensées de l'adolescent son interlocuteur y veillait au grain. Le noiraud avait beau retourner les actions et paroles de Kaworu de façon rationnelle tout indiquait cet amour inconditionnel de l'argenté.

« Désolé de ne avoir pas répondu ce jour-là Kaworu

-Tu étais surpris donc je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit à ce moment-là

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est évident Shinji-kun, je suis le genre d'homme qui sait attendre avec calme.

-Pourtant tu m'aimes.

-Forcer les choses n'apporte rien de bon.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-Et maintenant qu'est qu'on fait ?

-Laisse-moi encore du temps.

-Autant que tu en désire. »

Kaworu se décollait du mur où il s'était appuyé pour sortir du champ de vision de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombre mais au nom de famille lumineux. Shinji s'asseyait là où Kaworu s'était appuyé et regardait la vue que son interlocuteur, le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages qui traînaient paresseusement quelques avions avait laissés une trace blanche de leur passage mais ce qui l'émerveillait c'est cet arbre aux branches et aux feuilles si particulières, d'un premier coup d'œil l'espèce de ce végétal si majestueux échappait à la connaissance pourtant bien fournie de Shinji. Il imaginait Kaworu sur ce même paysage et le rouge lui montait immédiatement sur le visage. Il cachait ses rougeurs dans ses genoux et reprenait ses réflexions pour lui-même et sur son possible avenir avec cet homme aux cheveux grise comme la cendre d'un feu de bois. Reste d'un incendie ayant fait des dégâts flammes qu'on retrouvait dans ses yeux parfois. Il regardait l'heure sur sa montre autour de son poignet et se levait et courait pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'il habitait avec Misato Katsuragi et Asuka. Les deux femmes étaient si différentes mais si semblables par moments. Jamais il n'aurait supporté d'avoir comme petite amie de telles filles, caractérielles, bavarde mais surtout qui cachaient leurs douleurs sous ces apparences trompeuses. Il ne pourrait être ce soutien dont elles avaient besoin sans qu'elles le réclament, l'adolescent sentait ses choses-là.

Une fois rentré, Shinji se déchaussait et allait chercher un jus d'orange dans le frigo. Trouvé sa boisson, il la buvait sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il sortait quelques légumes et commençait à préparer un début de repas.

« Tiens,tu nous prépare un repas végétarien Shinji ?

-Oui j'en avais envie Misato cela vous dérange-t-il ?

-Tu sais bien que rien ne dérange. »

Les ingrédients de nature végétale se lavaient, s'épluchaient et coupaient des fois en des dés fois en lamelles le tout formant un ensemble harmonieux. Avalant sa bière le Capitaine Katsuragi semblait fixer le vide un point imaginaire sur le mur en face d'elle. Asuka faisait son apparition avec son revêche habituel.

« Shinji tu nous prends pour des lapins ?

-Non pas du tout Asuka, désolé je peux rajouter de la viande si tu veux ?

-Tu esdp trop conciliant je plains ta future femme. »

A ces mots, Shinji pensait à Kaworu pour une raison qu'il ignorait et rougissait pudiquement. La rousse un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

« Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qui te gêne Shinji.

-Non pas du tout.

-Ce n'est pas ce que disent ses joues aussi rouge que mon Eva.

-Asuka tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Il avait dit cela en tendant son couteau, Misato avait arrêté de siroter sa canette de bière et on lisait sur son visage un grand étonnement. Shinji réagissait aux provocations de la rousse sans s'excuser à tout bout de champ. Et cela c'était assez rare pour que le commandant regarde les ingrédients de sa boisson. Elle lisait les mêmes choses que d'habitude, rien de suspect. Elle n'en revenait pas le garçon le plus timide avait osé rétorqué à une fille qui avait un sacré caractère tout ça sans peur des représailles. Misato se levait brutalement de sa chaise pour vérifier la température de Shnji.

« Tu n'es pas fiévreux pourtant je ne comprends pas.

-Misato-san vous allez bien ?

-Oui mais je retourne la question Shinji.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'es pas excusé comme d'habitude.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Non aucun souci mais suit agréablement surprise.

-Ah ?

-D'abord le repas puis ta réaction face à Asuka. Il s'est passé un truc aujourd'hui.

-Non rien en particulier. »

Shinji avait pris quelques rougeurs mais aussi s'était mis à la cuisson de ses légumes avec une grande concentration. Asuka qui n'avait rien dit depuis la réaction du noiraud s'installa à côté de l'autre femme de la maison. Après trois minutes le repas presque prêt la rousse ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu te crois fort après ça, Shinji ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Roh arrête donc t'excuser

-Asuka laisse-le il ne changera pas si vite que ça.

-Je le sais, j'espérais.

-C'est tout fait légitime.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez vous deux ?

-De rien voyons. »

Shinji servait son repas avec une mine qui avait l'air songeuse, il ignorait ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction. Les mots étaient dit, il n'allait pas revenir dessus. Il avala en deux coups de baguettes son repas et se dirigeait vers sa chambre dans un silence de mort. Les deux femmes avaint observé l'adolescent tout au long de son repas.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il s'est passé une chose à ce jour.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je pense qu'on le découvrira assez tôt Asuka.

-Tu as sûrement raison mais ça m'énerve.

-Du calme, la violence n'a jamais rien réglé. »

A ces mots,la rouquine posait violemment ses baguettes sur la table et rejoignait à son tour sa propre chambre. Misato reprenait une canette de bière dans le frigo et soupirait.

« Les adolescents... »

Le lendemain Shinji se levait aux aurores et quittait en laissant un mot sur la table « Je suis à l'école ne vous inquiétez pas ». Une fois arrivé à sa destination l'adolescent cala son dos sur l'arbre. Kaworu faisait son apparition environ dix-huit minutes plus tard.

« Tu es bien matinal Shinji.

-Il faut parfois Kaworu

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Hier soir j'ai réagi bizarrement, il paraît.

-Explique-moi Shinji.

-D'accord mais te moque pas

-Cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit mon chéri. »

Shinji rougissait à nouveau et expliquait à son ami la soirée d'hier. Aucun ne sortait de sa bouche mais on voyait un sourire naître sur son visage. Une fois son histoire finie, le garçon aux cheveux sombre jetait un regard à son interlocuteur.

« Tu ouvres ton cœur Shinji rien de grave.

-J'ouvre mon cœur ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu t'affirmes, tu deviens vraiment très intéressant.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre Kaworu.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Après le retour du rouge sur les joues de Shinji, celui-ci se levait et plantait son regard de l'autre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu voulais Kaworu.

-Que tu développes tes sentiments. C'est chose faite à présent.

-Cela va m'avancer à quoi ?

-A être une personne respectée en société.

-J'en n'ai rien à battre de cette société.

-Je le sais mais au moins tu ne resteras pas passif face à une attaque psychologique. Tu pourras te défendre.

-Mais Kaworu... »

Pas le temps d'en dire plus car ce dernier avait pris possession des lèvres de son camarade après des semaines d'attente, il avait pu toucher ce à quoi il rêvait depuis lors. Profitant de l'inaction de Shinji, Kaworu prolongea le baiser sans jouer avec la langue juste leurs lèvres qui se chevauchaient et se caressaient dans un instant de tendresse. Une fois satisfait il s'écartait un peu de sa bouche.

« Quelle étrange sensation.

-J'espère que ça te plaît au moins ?

-Je ne saurais savoir si ça me plaît ou non.

-Si je recommençais ça éclaircirait ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Essayons alors. »

Le Gris reprenait avec plaisir le baiser là où il s'était arrêté alors Shinji dans un élan de folie répondait à ce geste. Un peu surpris Kaworu essayait de jouer avec la langue de vis-à-vis. N'écoutant ses envies l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'accordaient aux mouvements de l'autre. L'adolescent aux yeux rouges se sentait ailleurs comme s'il volait parmi les nuages blancs et le ciel si bleu. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel bonheur pourtant Kaworu en avait rêvé des situations. Essoufflé ils se séparaient.

« C'est super j'adore.

-Merci Kaworu.

-Pas de quoi mais tu as été parfait. Je t'aime mon Shinji.

-Mon ?

-Nous nous sommes embrassé.

-Oui en effet.

-Ah je m'emporte sûrement excuse-moi.

-Pas de soucis. »

Kaworu regardait subitement l'arbre et une légère étincelle était apparue dans ses yeux.

« Les cours vont commencer dépêchons-nous.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers leur classe dans un silence apaisant. Shinji profitait de ce calme pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce matin et hier soir. Les choses changeaient trop vite à son goût, il frissonnait de peur. Le noiraud ne savait pas où il se dirigeait mais il y allait à très bonne vitesse. La classe était déjà bien remplie, il fallait dire que le commencement des cours se faisait à peine dans quelques minutes. Asuka cessait immédiatement de bavarder avec ses amies.

« Tu es parti plus tôt pour parler avec Kaworu ? C'était si important ?

-Je ne sais pas, je m'excuse Asuka.

-Si tu le dis mais t'excuse pas pour rien. »

La sonnette qui annonçait le commencement des leçons se faisait entendre ne laissant pas le temps à Shinji de s'étaler en excuses. Le professeur saluait la classe et disait à tout le monde de s'asseoir pour commencer sa leçon. Ce matin c'était Histoire, les exploits et les peines des anciens habitant de la planète terre y étaient récités d'une voix forte. Le cours fini, ils avaient tous droit à une pause de cinq à dix minutes tout dépendait de l'enseignant qui donnait cours après. Certains élèves profitaient de cette pause pour aller aux toilettes tandis que d'autres discutaient ou feuilletait un magazine quelconque. Asuka s'était planté devant Shinji avec un air renfrogné.

« Shinji à quoi tu pensais ?

-Est-ce que ça te regarde ?

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires Koworu

-Je te retourne la remarque Asuka. »

La rousse perdait le fil de ses pensées, elle savait que l'adolescent aux cheveux gris avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger des explications de Shinji. Il maudissait intérieurement Kaworu et sa franchise naturelle. La femme qui donnait le cours suivant arrivait et appelait au calme ce qu'elle obtenait sans peine. Elle récitait sa leçon d'un ton sévère presque sans prendre son souffle. On entendait les stylos et crayons gratter le papier à un rythme très rapide. C'est avec un grand soulagement que les élèves entendaient le signal de la pause de midi.

« Les filles nous mangeons dehors. »

Asuka et cinq autres filles s'éclipsaient de la classe. Shinji n'en revenait pas, fini son interrogatoire, Kaworu avait dit des mots certes peu délicats mais vrais.

« Kaworu Merci

-Un jour tu pourrais en faire autant.

-Non je vois comment je pourrai dire ces choses.

-Pour le moment Shinji.

-Même plus tard. »

Kaworu ne disait rien cette fois-ci mais n'en pensait pas moins. L'envie de reprendre ses lèvres se faisait oppressante. Il mordillait les siennes faiblement. Shinji sortait repas puis regardait son ami toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Deux sentiments contradictoirse s'imposaient donc à lui : la curiosité mais aussi la peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas.

« Kaworu tu déjeunes pas ?

-Si je vais manger, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut bien que je me nourrisse. »

Le jeune homme prenait son repas et se mis face à Shinji.

« Je vais manger avec toi.

-Pas de soucis Kaworu. »

Le repas se déroulait sans accroc et sans un bruit. Juste les rumeurs des discussions entre les étudiants qui occupaient la classe joyeusement. Shinji se disait que l'endroit est mal choisi pour continuer leur conversation entamée ce matin. Cela lui donnait certes plus de temps mais l'obligeait à tourner et retourner les événements dans sa tête. Rien que ça lui donnait le tournis mais cela avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Est-ce ça l'amour ? C'est ce que se demandait en avant sa dernière portion de riz blanc. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un qui se moquerait pas Rei Ayamani semblait toute indiquée. Elle et Kaworu se ressemblait physiquement mais mentalement la jeune fille était très calme comme un ciel sans nuages imperturbable. Déterminé et prêt Shinji refermait sa boite à repas. Le garçon face à lui avait vu cette flamme naître dans les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Les choses bougeaient dans le bon sens. Il se sentait heureux de vivre cette vie si tranquille. Pas de guerre à l'horizon justes quelques événements sans grande gravité. Quelques conflits entre deux pays à cause d'un malentendu mais cela n'apporterai rien de grave. A la fin de sa journée, Shinji interpellait Rei qui le suivait sans un regard aux autres. Asuka fanfaronnait et rependait la rumeur que son camarade avait un faible pour cette jeune femme mystérieuse et silencieuse. Kaworu se doutait que la rousse avait sans doute tort mais cela ne calmait pas la colère qui grandissait dans l'esprit de l'adolescent aux yeux rouges. Il serrait ses mains. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'est attribué sa confiance à Shinji mais aussi croire qu'il avait une maigre chance d'avoir ce même homme dans sa maison l'aimant avec tendresse.

Sur le toit de l'école Rei et Shinji se regardait silencieusement. Quand la fille ouvrait sa bouche pour prononcer ses paroles.

« Que me voulait tu Hikari-kun ?

-Rei je voulais savoir ce que l'amour provoqué comme réaction.

-En quoi je pourrais t'aider je ne connaîs que d'une façon théorique le sujet.

-Déjà ça, tu m'aiderais.

-Donc ce qui disent les livres dessus. On dit que ça peut changer tes réactions normales mais aussi que la personne que tu aime occupe une grande partie de tes pensées.

-Merci Rei. »

Il avait eu une réponse satisfaisante à sa question maintenant il devait retrouver Kaworu et lui parler. Il avait déjà quitté la classe donc Shinji se dirigeait vers l'arbre qui trônait au milieu de la cours extérieure. Il arrivait à bout de souffle à la hauteur de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris. Celui-ci attendait en regardant le ciel entre les feuilles de l'arbre qui se balançait au gré du vent.

« Kaworu, je pense que j'ai le même sentiment que toi.

-Pour qui je te prie ?

-D'après ce que j'en ai conclu c'est toi.

-Tu es arrivé à conclusion seul ?

-Non Rei m'a aidé.

-Voilà donc pourquoi tu l'as embarqué.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Oui sans aucun doute »

Shinji ne savait que répondre à cette affirmation à la place, il prenait les bouts des doigts de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, l'affection j'en ai reçu de ma mère mais c'est si loin que c'est flou.

-Fait selon tes envies et ton instinct, il te guidera.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je te fais entièrement confiance. »

Kaworu souriait tendrement tenait fermement les mains de son désormais petit ami. Cette pensée bien présente dans son esprit, l'adolescent à la combinaison sombre n'y croyait pas. Il se pinçait discrètement mais pas assez.

« Qu'est qui te prend ?

-Je voulais vérifier si je ne rêvais pas.

-Non je suis bien présent devant toi en chair et en os. Quel genre de rêve tu fais donc Kaworu pour douter de ce qui se passe.

-Le genre qui se raconte en privé Shinji. »

Ce jeune homme prenait cette teinte rouge habituelle honte ou juste une réaction naturelle de sa timidité. Il suivait Kaworu qui marchait lentement en lui tenant la main. Il semblait vouloir profiter de ce long chemin qui séparait son appartement de l'école. Il ignorait les regards qui se retournaient à leur passage. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait penser, il vivait un rêve éveillé. Il arrivait à son appartement et refermait derrière Shinji. Une fois seul tous les deux, Kaworu s'asseyait sur une chaise et indiquait à son amoureux d'en faire autant car certaines choses qu'il dirait seraient choquantes avec ceci comme argument. Il s'asseyait sur la chaise face à son futur amant. Kaworu parlait vivement de ses rêves et Shinji devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il se rendait compte que celui-ci avait vraiment une imagination bien riche par rapport à lui-même. A la fin de tous ces mots, Shinji le regardait dans les yeux.

« Il faudra réaliser tous ces rêves Kaworu.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui et temps pis si tu me traites de fou.

-Je t'aime »

Leur relation faisait que commencé mais elle promettait d'être bien agitée et pleins rebondissements.


End file.
